


Insatiable

by MansiJain



Category: Cruel Intentions (1999), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arrogant Draco Malfoy, Bets & Wagers, Confident Harry, Drarry, Established Drarry, Established Relationship between Draco and Harry, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Draco Malfoy, Girl Draco, Last Horcrux, Manipulative Kathryn, Prior Girl's man Harry, Ruthless Sebastian, Sebastian and Kathryn POV, Seduction, Sexy Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MansiJain/pseuds/MansiJain
Summary: Dark lord is dead but Severus thinks that one horcrux still remains and he believes that it is in Manchester prep. He has replaced Hargrove as headmaster.Draco and Harry are going with him to find it. They are thus, finishing their final year in Manchester Prep which is also a magical school.When Hargrove spills the contents of Kathryn's rosary, she is devastated. To make it worse, Sebastian chooses that very moment to return. Circulating the copies of his journal was his way of taking his revenge.Sebastian needs a challenge and thinks that she makes for a good one.Kathryn needs to get her reputation back and she thinks that Harry's fame can help her.This can be read without watching Cruel Intentions (1999) i.e. the first part but I will suggest you to do it. It's a beautiful and interesting movie.Who is the horcrux...?Female Draco MalfoyEstablished Drarry





	1. Stunned

**Title: Insatiable**

**Summary:**

Dark lord is dead but Severus thinks that one horcrux still remains and he believes that it is in Manchester prep. He has replaced Hargrove as headmaster.

Draco and Harry are going with him to find it. They are thus, finishing their final year in Manchester Prep which is also a magical school.

When Hargrove spills the contents of Kathryn's rosary, she is devastated. To make it worse, Sebastian chooses that very moment to return. Circulating the copies of his journal was his way of taking his revenge.

Sebastian needs a challenge and thinks that she makes for a good one.

Kathryn needs to get her reputation back and she thinks that Harry's fame can help her.

This can be read without watching Cruel Intentions (1999) i.e. the first part but I will suggest you to do it. It's a beautiful and interesting movie.

Who is the horcrux...?

Female Draco Malfoy

Established Drarry

**A/N: The story begins when Headmaster Hargrove spills the contents of her rosary.**

**_Chapter-1_ **

**_Stunned_ **

Kathryn stares and stares and stares some more, her empty rosary in her hand. She had thought that Sebastian had died. Apparently not, because Sebastian is right in front of her with Miss Seventeen magazine hanging off his arm and looking right into her eyes, his inviting lips upturned in a smirk. He looks as good as new, no sign of any accident whatsoever and suddenly Kathryn realizes that she is so very very relieved.

In fact, she is so relieved that she forgets all about the way his journal has exposed her today. He has humiliated her in front of the entire school and when he smiles at her, his familiar and sinister smile, she realizes that this is his revenge, that it was his idea to circulate the bloody journal like this. He is standing at a distance of ten feet from her with Annette who is looking piteously at Kathryn. The freak. She had asked Kathryn to find her if she needs to talk. As if Kathryn would ever succumb to such measures. She doesn't want anyone, least of all Annette Hargrove.

His blue eyes bore into hers and she can see everything clearly now. He had not died. He had orchestrated his own death to expose her, to reduce her reputation to tatters.

"Mr. Valmont. You are- um I mean, we all thought that we had lost you. It's such a pleasant surprise." Headmaster Hargrove murmurs and walks towards Sebastian. Kathryn stays frozen on spot, knowing that she would be dismissed from school now. Her life is as good as over.

Sebastian's eyes flick towards her and then back at the headmaster, "Annette saved me. She took me quickly to the nearest healer and here I am." Others might think that Sebastian is sweet and polite and paradigm of innocence but Kathryn knows otherwise. Sebastian has circulated everything about her and the bet. He has not mentioned his conquests in that journal. There is no mention of the fact that he had published his therapist's daughter nude pictures. She can see right through him. She always has and she knows when he is trying to win someone's heart.

Everyone is gathered around them and Sebastian grabs the opportunity to murmur, "Headmaster Hargrove. I have a humble request to make from you. My step sister Kathryn is just misguided and if you dismiss her from the school, I will lose her completely. I would rather give her an opportunity to regret and apologise for her sins so that she has a chance to have a bright future. I beg of you, Headmaster, please consider my request."

Headmaster turns to look at her and Kathryn schools her features. She knows what Sebastian is trying to do. He is not leaving her with any other option. She will have to apologize in front of the entire school, no less. Bloody bastard.

Slowly, the headmaster walks towards her and speaks gravely, "You should be thankful to your brother."

"I am. I am." she replies, her face regretful.

XXXX

Sebastian should be amazed by the way she is putting an act on for everyone but he isn't. She is a lying bitch and he has always known that but he had never imagined that she would sink so low, that her scheming will lead to his death.

"-ian. Sebastian." Sebastian blinks and looks at Annette's warm and knowing eyes.

"Yes." He replies softly and she murmurs, "You should reconcile with her. This sort of devotion is impossible to get over."

Sebastian rolls his eyes exasperatedly. She has been on and on about devotion and love and all that trash that he supposedly has for Kathryn. Why she thinks that he feels anything except hatred for the bitch is really beyond him.

"Look." He starts and fixes his eyes on Kathryn who is talking to the headmaster, her eyes masked. He can see the fury in their depths and it drives a thrill of satisfaction inside him.

"Sebbbaastian." Annette's drawl catches his attention and he looks at her before continuing, "If you want to call it quits, then just do that. I am fed up of this hot and cold and hot and cold attitude of yours. Don't put it on me. For the millionth time, I am not devoted to her. Au contraire, I despise her. Absolutely and utterly."

"What you did today was wrong. You must have forgiven her. You-" She starts and he rolls his eyes again.

"I can't forgive her. I wanted revenge. She manipulated me. She insulted me and she reject-" He stops and Annette sighs again before opening her mouth.

"Don't start again. Don't. I will leave you standing alone over here. See, the show is beginning. They are calling Caldwels as well. I want to witness her humiliation and compel her to look into my eyes all the while. Come on." He finishes and without waiting for her to speak, he starts to walk inside the school building.

XXXX

Kathryn fumes as she walks inside. It's downright humiliating and she doesn't want to do it. But she knows that there is nothing she can do to avoid it right now and so she walks inside like a good little girl.

Getting upon the dias, she looks at the student body sitting in front of her. Right in the front row, sits her dear brother Sebastian.

"I know that I have disappointed everyone. As the student body president, I was responsible to set an example for everyone. Unfortunately the pressure got to me and I started cocaine. Court broke up with me and -" She sobs and Court scowls at her.

"I just wanted to teach him a lesson. I am so sorry that I hurt so many people. I apologize to everyone who has been affected due to my madness. I hope you all will at least try to consider all I have done to help so many of you and forgive me. I would like to thank my dearest brother Sebastian for giving me another chance and I would like to say that I am really grateful that you are alive. "

She finishes and looks at him. The last line was not a lie. She hopes he knows that.

"That's all. Thank you everyone."

She gets down, her eyes full of fake tears and moves out of the hall.

 _Bastard_. She almost hisses at Sebastian on her way out and somehow manages to stop herself, rushing towards her car before she completely loses her temper and explodes at him.

XXXX

"You don't need to come, you know?" Harry whispers in Draco's neck. He is attending his final year in Manchester Prep. Snape has a strong lead that Riddle had created eight horcruxes including Harry and that the last horcrux is at Manchestor Prep and they don't even know who is it, only that it is a human horcrux like Harry himself was.

"Oh! And what am I supposed to here?" Draco snapped at him after pinching his arm.

"Always such a brute." Harry mumbles and tightens his arm around Draco. They have finally told her parents about their relationship and Lucius took it well, considering everything. He only asked Harry certain questions to ensure that he wasn't fooling around with his daughter. Narcissa had always supported him so she had never been a problem.

Draco spun around in his arms and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, her silver eyes looking at him softly.

"You are never leaving me behind again. You are never going somewhere I can't follow you, no matter how many prophecies require you to destroy dark lords." She whispers and he places his hand on her arse before pressing their lips in a chaste kiss.

"So, did your acquaintance tell you anything about that school?" He asks, his lips upturned in a smile and she glares at him before punching his stomach lightly, "Don't tease me. I know you are not interested in other girls at all, not since we got together. But, as a matter of fact, yes she did."

He kisses her eyebrows softly and asks, "What did she tell you?"

"Well, there is this duo, Kathryn Merteuil and Sebastian Valmont. They are the one of most popular and hot students over there. According to her, they are step siblings but fuck each other though she doesn't have any proof of the same. She says that they struck some bet to take revenge from someone and they are always searching for challenges. She says that they are ruthless and completely practical and won't think twice before manipulating someone for their own benefits. Said that they manipulated her into losing her virginity. Not that it would have been much difficult, considering that she is the most naive and innocent idiot I have ever known. Kind of Like Ginny."

XXXX

"Be nice." Harry slaps her arse playfully and she mock-glares at him before pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"I love you." She whispers hesitantly and places her cheeks on his shoulders. She loves him but it's difficult for her to express it because she has always been introvert. She has never been able to express her love easily.

"I love... your arse." He says, smiling mischievously and slides a hand inside her panties.

"And." She asks impatiently. He presses his lips softly to hers and whispers, his eyes gleaming mischievously even as he kneads her arse.

"Your lips." He says and she glares at him.

"And you. I love you." He says finally and her lips upturn in a smile.

He is about to remove her panties when she pulls away from him and mutters, her lips upturned in a smirk now, "We have to leave tomorrow. Severus would have our head if we are late because you can't keep it in your pants."

He pulls her back in his arms, her back pressed to his chest and his hands on her bare belly as he whispers, "All right then, I won't fuck you but he won't stop me from cuddling with you. Good night."

"Good night." She says and burrows in his arms contently.

XXXX

Please review


	2. The bet

_**Chapter-2** _

_**The bet** _

"Sebastian. I want to talk to you about something." Annette takes the cigarette from his lips and he grimaces. She rolls her eyes at him and throws it in the dustbin. He is standing at the balcony of his room. After thinking for long time, he decided not to move out of this house, even though a part of him despises her so much that he wants to stay away from her. He doesn't want to stay with father so he chooses the lesser of the two evils.

"I said." Annette says sharply and he turns towards her. She is looking annoyed and he rolls his eyes at her before turning back towards the dark sky.

"I am calling it quits. I am done with you Sebastian." She says and he whirls around to look at her, furious all of a sudden that she had the sheer audacity to ditch him.

"I always knew that you were a hypocrite. All that shit about waiting for the right person was just trash." He sneers at her and then looks back at the sky. Why did she have to leave him now, out of all times. It was completely unfair.

"You know that it's not true. I might not be in love with you but I did want to give a chance to our relationship but I don't think that this is going to work." She mutters, her arms crossed.

"Why?" He asks and doesn't look at her. He is too furious and is afraid that he would say something completely irredeemable to her.

"You are always thinking about her. Where do I fall in all this? Even prior to your accident, she was always in your mind." She replies and he turns around before leaning against the railing and looks at her.

"I despise her." He murmurs sharply and she replies softly to him, "You have got to move on. There is no point in seeking revenge. You have already done enough. You have snatched away something that is most precious to her, her reputation."

"Can we not talk about her please?" He asks her in a barely controlled voice and walks towards her. She backs off, murmuring, "I am leaving Sebastian. I am sorry but I can't take this anymore. These games you play with her. I don't want all this and I don't think that we are compatible. Even now, just ten minutes back, you were thinking about her."

Sebastian has no answer to this because he was indeed thinking about Kathryn.

"Don't leave." he murmurs instead and she sighs heavily, "Why? Do you love me?"

Once again, Sebastian has no answer. He knows that he doesn't love her. But he doesn't want her to leave because she is safe and he doesn't need to fear with her.

"You deserve better then this. I deserve better then this. Bear it in mind that we are good friends and will always be. It's just that it will not change into anything else. Tomorrow is my last in school. I am leaving. Father is resigning. Someone else is substituting him, some professor from Howarts." She murmurs and turns around to leave.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow." She murmurs and her voice breaks. He closes his eyes. He knows that she loves him and he knows why she is doing this. This thing between Kathryn and him will never cease to exist and no girl would want to share her boyfriend with another girl.

He picks up the vase that is kept on the small table beside him and throws it towards the door in annoyance.

"Reparo." He casts a second later and levitates it back. It is as good as new. If only, his purely sexual and practical relationship with Kathryn could be mended like this as well. Things would be less complicated that way. She would stay out of his mind and-

"Damn. I need a new challenge." He mutters in frustration and throws his cigarette away before marching towards her room, dressed in casual jeans and t-shirt, for the confrontation that they have already postponed for too long.

XXXX

Kathryn sniffs the drug and throws her head back. This is the only thing that provides her some modicum of relief. She has been removed from the post of student body president and everyone she has met since morning has either looked down upon her or sneered at her. The people who had loved her till yesterday are ready to spit on her and she is frustrated, to say the least.

To make it worse, Annette is staying in Sebastian's room and for some reason, it boils her blood. She was half of a mind to call Ronald but decided against it. It was likely that he was angry at her over Cecile. And she just doesn't want to fuck anyone right now. Everything she has built over years has been completely ruined and fucking is the furthermost thing in her mind right now.

Her phone rings and she ignores it in favor of lighting her cigarette and taking a drag. It stops after a couple of minutes and then starts ringing again.

"Bloody useless contraption." She tempted to just throw it away. A simple reparo would return it back to normal but these things never really work the same after spells are cast on them. So she simply picks it up.

"Hello." She mutters and is relieved that it's Blaine on the other line.

"Hey. Guess what. Hargrove is resigning. Someone from Hogwarts is replacing him. Two students are also transferring from Hogwarts. You won't believe who they are."

"Spill." Kathryn mutters carelessly and her cigarette drops from her hands when she hears his reply.

"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."

"Are you kidding?" She whispers, completely shocked and he replies, "Nope. They are joining tomorrow. I guess Annette will leave day after tomorrow. It's her last day probably."

"Who cares?" She whispers and continues, "I will talk to you later." before hanging off. The possibilities are enormous. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are famous and people love them for how they destroyed Voldemort with the help of their friends, not just in Britain but in Manhattan as well. She can gain her reputation back if she floors him. Word has it that he is in a relationship with Draco Malfoy but she has heard that he used to be quite a ladies man before that and that Malfoy has not fucked anyone except Potter, that no-one can win her heart except Potter. If she can get Sebastian to fuck Malfoy, then she will have Potter all to herself.

A knock distracts her from her musings and she whispers, "Come in." after arranging her nighty.

"Hey Sebastian." She whispers and he smiles arrogantly at her, "Annette is leaving with her father. Are you satisfied now. You have driven her away."

"Oh! Save it. I know that you don't love her anyways. Like I said, people don't change overnight and people like us don't fall in love." She whispers enticingly and lays down on her bed, her legs stretched in front of her.

"Oh! Please Kathryn. You-" He starts sharply and she looks at him, her lips upturned in a beautiful smile, "She wasn't a challenge anyways, if she fell on your bed so quickly. A hot and arrogant girl who sneers at everyone except her boyfriend and no one can attract her enough to bed her. Now that's a challenge."

That catches his attention. He walks towards her bed and sits by her foot.

"Who are you talking about?" He whispers, his fingers dancing on her calf and knees causing her to shiver.

"Draco Malfoy. She is coming tomorrow with her boyfriend, Harry Potter." His fingers stop and he looks at her. She smiles at him and continues, "Now, she is a real challenge, unlike vour little Annette Hargrove and I bet that you can't lure her to your bed."

"I can." He speaks and his lips press together arrogantly as his fingers dance on her thighs. She almost has him now. She knows that.

"Well, Then I bet that you can't." She whispers and licks her lips. His eyes trace her tongue. She is surprised that he is still completely obsessed with fucking her."

"What is in it for you?" He asks and she smiles again, her eyes boring into his before replying, "Harry Potter. He can help me gain my repo back. Everyone loves him and if he is with me, others will accept my apology as well."

Their eyes hold each other for a couple of moments before he bends down and kisses her inner thighs and whispers, "What are the terms?"

"The terms are the same as before. If you win, then you can put it anywhere you want. This time I will keep my end of the bet. If I win, then that hot car of yours is finally mine."

"Sorry to burst your bubble darling, but I am not giving my car in exchange for that." He whispers and looks at her, his eyes burning.

She swallows and her throat bobs. His eyes fall on the movement of her throat and travel towards her tits.

"You can punish me the way you want." She whispers, her voice soft and enticing.

Her eyes fall upon the tightening bulge of his jeans and she smiles. He stands up and smirks at her, "Count me in." before cupping her breasts in his hands through her nighty and leaving her room altogether.

Her heart is racing and her nipples are tight. He has never had this effect on her before and she doesn't know what has changed now.

Irritated, she simply closes her eyes and goes to sleep.

XXXX

Please review

Summary of next chapter: Draco's and Harry's POV


	3. Explosion

_**Chapter-3** _

_**Explosion** _

"I am feeling sleepy." Harry mumbles tiredly before yawning. Snape woke them early in the morning. Bloody Snape.

"I guessed that when you asked me to drive." Draco mutters exasperatedly and he whines, "But you still made me drive. Anyways, we are there."

Harry brings the car to a halt just in front of the main entrance of the school and yawns yet again. He looks at her. As usual she looks stunning and he loves her so bloody much. He doesn't want to go to school today. What he wants is to take Draco to bed and just sleep the day away.

"We will get late Potter. Don't look at me like that." She warns him, her silver eyes sparkling. She loves it when he looks at her like this. Sometimes, he just wants to eat her up. He loves everything about her.

"I can't help it. I want to sleep and you are warm. Let's go back to the apartment." He mutters suggestively and leans towards her. She pulls back and mutters impatiently, "You will make us late and today is the very first day."

She looks at him in that weird way of hers like she is looking right through him. He averts his eyes broodily and looks out of the car. Students are rushing inside, not wishing to get late. He just wants to leave.

She takes his hands in hers and entwines their fingers. He still doesn't look at her, his head resting on his seat.

"What's the real reason?" She asks softly and finally he looks at her.

"That boy, Sebastian... you said he is ruthless and handsome. So I just thought..." He mutters and trails off. She understands him of course. He doesn't have to express himself.

He averts his eyes again and looks out of the glass. It's not that he doesn't trust her. She is the only he trusts in this entire world. He doesn't trust others though and she is- "You are so beautiful. Beautiful in every sense of the word. He would take you as a challenge. Everyone does."

"Never worked. Has it?" She asks softly, her eyes understanding and her lips upturned in a smile and continues, "Actually, I must be the insecure one amongst us. I know that I am in for a tough competition."

"Competition. There is no competition." He mutters, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion before continuing, "What are you saying Draco. I don't look at other girls like that."

He brings her knuckles to his lips, his eyes looking into hers and kisses them softly.

She smiles and replies, her delicate eyebrows raised arrogantly, "Of course you don't. I am the best. But that's not the point. I love you Harry. I know that I don't say it enough but know that I do. I don't think I pay enough attention to anyone else to even think about them."

She looks like a princess really, sitting like this, confident and poised, her beautiful hands in his. He doesn't think that he deserves her.

XXXX

 _He loves me so much_. That is the only thought flicking through her mind. He might not show it but she knows that he is quiet possessive of her. She knows that he won't tolerate anyone looking at her the wrong way, though he never interferes when it happens. He stays at a distance, his face aloof and and uncaring but his eyes blaze.

She is the only one who notices. He respects her and he wants her to be independent. He wants her to be able to stand for herself. He wants her to have a chance at what she really wants, irrespective of his own wishes. That is why he is feeling so insecure right now.

He would never stop her from befriending anyone, may that be Sebastian Valmont or anyone else. He trusts her but thinks that someone else might woo her and snatch her away like Riddle snatched his parents away from him.

He thinks that he is not good enough. She knows that he wants to return to Britain. She has known it since morning. The first thing he did was lie that he is having fever and that Hermione has his special medicine. He has a commendable control on himself. When someone flirts with her, he doesn't say anything at all. Instead, he cracks jokes about it. Atleast, that's what it looks like.

She knows what he does. Once he is sure that she is not interested, he insults that person in front of everyone. He throws everything in that person's face and doesn't stop until the person knows his rightful place. Others think that he is just enjoying himself or perhaps he is used to making fun of others. But she knows the truth.

That is his possessiveness speaking, his fury over anyone who dares to take her away from him. He loves her unconditionally and irrevocably.

"Now, can we go inside. We are getting late and I would rather not disappoint teachers before even entering the school." She mutters and he blinks as if his mind was completely somewhere else, when in reality he was just looking at her. He does this sometimes. He looks at her and just gets lost in his mind. She has asked him multiple times about it but he doesn't tell her.

He nods and leans forwards to caress her cheeks. His green eyes are soft and it seems as if he is still lost in his thoughts. She is the only one who has ever witnessed this side of his. He doesn't trust anyone enough to let his guard down.

She doesn't move and just lets him dream. The urge to know what he is imagining is so desperate but she knows that he won't tell her.

A moment later, he blinks again and kisses her lips softly and slowly. The kiss stretches for a couple of minutes before he pulls back, his eyes focused on present now.

"Yes. Let's go." He whispers and gets out of the car. She follows his example and gets out as well, levitating their bags behind them.

He is calm and poised. He is carefree and trusting and most of the times, he can drink his anger away. But he has his limits and no one dares to test Harry Potter's limits. As far as she has seen, his friends know that he would tolerate everything but till a limit. She freezes when a girl with black hair and a perfect body walks by her. The girls stops when her eyes fall upon them, flickering from Harry's famous scar to her blond hair and famous dragon tattoo on her wrist.

Harry is looking straight ahead so he doesn't notice but the girl is looking at Harry with a sinister smile on her face. Draco stares as the girl walks away, her arse swaying. Harry notices her of course. His eyes fall on her arse. But he ignores it and turns towards Draco, murmuring, "Coming."

Draco nods and sighs inaudibly. This must be Kathryn Merteuil and Draco is afraid that they would test his limits and he would lose the tight reign over his fury.

She walks with him, their bags following them and enters the the school.

XXXX

It is so different from Hogwarts. Outside the classes, students rarely use magic and use Mobile phones and other muggle contraptions as well. The classes have gone smoothly so far.

He has mostly been half asleep on Draco's shoulder or on the desk. She took notes of course. She is truly brilliant. The Students stare at them and he ignores them mostly. But there are these two. Kathryn and Sebastian. It's impossible to ignore the duo.

All their classes are common and even he can notice the way other students distance themselves from Kathryn and pay attention to them instead. She is noticeable with her arrogance and swaying hips. He knows that she is trying to catch his attention and though he has yawned every time their eyes have met, she is bloody persistent.

She tried to sit with him in the last lecture but Draco didn't let her, hopping beside him before Kathryn could. Kathryn just smiled and walked towards Valmont instead. He wonders what they are really upto.

It is surprising that she doesn't attract Harry at all. All right, her tits are all right and her arse is... okay but he has eyes only for Draco.

"Draco" He whispers and slides his hand under her skirt. Her skin is smooth and shaved and he caresses it.

"Harry." She hisses when his hands touch her hem of her panties. He can almost feel her heart thundering inside her chest. Her fingers are trembling so much suddenly that the pen drops from her fingers and lands on the notebook.

"Hmmmm." He replies in a low voice, his fingers back on her soft inner thighs. The desire to lay her on the bed and spread her legs and- Merlin, he is hard and it is inconvenient.

"I want to kiss you-" He whispers and places a finger on her panties just above her most private part before continuing,"-here and I want to do it right now."

She hisses back, "Shut up."

He presses his finger and murmurs, "No. I want to kiss you. I just do. Why won't you let me kiss you?"

"Harry." She whispers, her voice breathy and he replaces his finger with his hand. She has to cover her mouth with both her hands to prevent herself from moaning.

"It is couch for you tonight if you don't-" She cuts off and breathes deeply as he presses his palm and continues in a soft and low voice, "-if you don't remove your hand immediately."

He whines,"But I want to kiss you."

"Harry." She warns him and he mutters, sulking, "Okay." before removing his hands completely and placing them on the table before him.

He sulks and looks at the professor. Everyone except Kathryn is paying attention to him. Valmont is pretending but Harry knows that his complete attention is on them.

"Bloody professor." He curses under his breath and Draco chuckles, her hand covering her mouth in an attempt to stop herself from bursting into loud laughter.

Somehow, he manages to pass the next ten minutes, in the hope that they would escape for a few seconds. Of course not. The next lecturer enters immediately and Harry curses, "Damnit."

"Loo." Draco murmurs and walks out, her eyes gleaming with laughter. He makes a face and she purses her lips to stop herself from laughing before moving out of the room.

Apparently, it's an asshole day because Kathryn choses that moment to climb beside him.

"Hey Harry." She murmurs and he grimaces, willing his erection to go away. Bloody Draco. She just had to leave. He looks around the room and his irritation transforms into annoyance when he realizes that the only bench empty in the room is Valmont's. There is a cocky smirk on the boy's face and Harry wants to glare at him and snarl and growl but he doesn't want to be that over protective, over possessive boyfriend who doesn't even give his girlfriend breathing space.

He looks at him coolly before turning towards the lecturer.

Draco choses that moment to return, her stride graceful. Her eyebrows raise as her eyes fall on Kathryn and then on him. He is irritated and his face is transparent. The girl is laughing at him, not aloud of course but her eyes are. He had planned to fondle her under the bench.

Stupid Merteuil.

"Go away." He mutters, his annoyed eyes on Kathryn whose smile transforms into a startled frown and her eyes burn with fury.

"Why? I thought that we should get introduced. I am Kathryn Merteuil." She replies with a false smile on her face.

Harry's mouth opens in shock when she suddenly mumbles, "Let's catch up after school. I could show you around this city."

He closes his mouth and opens it again. He can feel Draco's amused eyes boring in his skull so he turns his face around to look at her. Valmont is frowning and Draco is smirking at him, her eyes full of laughter. He glares at his girlfriend and Valmont's frown intensifies as he tries to catch Draco's attention futilely.

"Why would I waste my time with you when I can spend my valuable time with Draco. Just go away." He mutters lazily, his eyes looking straight into hers and her eyes flashes again before a tinge of red becomes visible on her cheeks. He guesses that he is the first one to say this. 

To say that he is surprised when her fingers graze the bulge of his trousers is an understatement. His mouth falls open in shock when she presses his already hard cock. Her hands are skilled and experienced. He can say that much about her.

Sh palms his erection and he stays frozen because well, he is hard and she is convenient. The stupid presumptuous bitch considers sex as a tool to manipulate him.

 _Well, she is in for a surprise._  He thinks and peaks at Draco before settling comfortably. Draco glares at him and this time he is the one smirking. Thank god, this is the last lecture before they can eat. He is hungry in more ways then one.

Kathryn smiles and he winks at her before opening his fly and placing his hand gently on hers to direct her fingers inside. The lecture goes on and Kathryn smiles, thinking that she has won. He smiles back, thinking,  _the joke is on you sweetheart_. He doesn't say it loud of course, not now atleast. Time to make it known that she is not dealing with an inexperienced naive idiot.

XXXX

Draco glares at Harry's skull. She knows what he is doing and why. Merteuil just had to flirt with him.

"Draco." Says Valmont in a silky voice. She rolls her eyes and concentrates on the lecture.

He has repeated her name at least five times now. The boy doesn't catch the hint. She would rather sit with Harry and let him tease her.

Finally the sodding lecture finishes and she gathers her books before walking towards Harry. She smirks delightedly when her eyes fall on Harry's hand. He has Merteuil's wrist in his. It is covered with his come and Merteuil's face is priceless when he slides her skirt up and wipes it off on her thighs before zipping his trousers and getting up.

His eyes are arrogant and she can see the trace of the Harry Potter that he had left behind when they had gotten together. His smile is vicious and killing and Kathryn's cheeks are red. Her eyes are blazing with humiliation and indignation. The classroom is almost empty now. Draco calls, "I am waiting outside sweetheart and I am starving. Make it fast." before walking out, her bag flying behind her. Her head is high and her lips are upturned in a smile. She leans against the railing and watches as the students walk down the stairs towards the canteen. She hates junk food and always carries their lunch. But today, she will have to make do with the rubbish they sell at such places.

Her muse is interrupted when fingers brush against her arse. Thinking that it is Harry, she spins around, only to come face to face with Valmont. Harry is leaning against the entryway, Merteuil fuming beside him and Valmont looks at her before smiling fleetingly, his eyes dark blue. She can see lust in their depths and it's confirmed when he whispers lazily, his finger on his lips as if thinking something.

"What would your father say when he realizes that the boy-who-lived is fucking her daughter in the middle of the class?" He looks at her as if seriously thinking about it. She really is about to burst into laughter. She thinks that this was the line he probably used on Cecile. Poor naive idiot must have fallen for it.

"Oh Dear, you won't tell father, would you? He would be so angry" She murmurs, her eyes wide with false fear.

"Ummmm, I wouldn't if you-" He cuts off, his voice low and seductive and she blinks her eyes innocently at him, "if-"

"-if you come home with me." He mutters, smiling lopsidedly and she places her palms on her cheeks, her long eyelashes brushing on her cheeks softly and says, "Ummm, why?"

"Draco." He murmurs softly and walks towards her slowly. She smiles.

XXXX

"That was crass Harry." Kathryn mutters, her voice falsely hurt and he stares at her with a soft smile. She smiles back and he wants to laugh at her. He knows that he can seduce anyone, if he so wishes, with just a well placed smile or a few fingers. Kathryn is one of the most fake two-faced girls he has ever met.

She says something else and means something else entirely.

"You know what one of the differences is between you and Draco?" He whispers, his voice soft and his eyes intense, before leaning forward. She leans towards him as well and he mutters, "Say, if I were to do this-" he touches the nipple of her left breast with his little finger and massages it softly. She shudders and he continues, "-or this-" He places the nipple of her right breast between his little finger and thumb and squeezed it. A soft moan escapes her mouth and he removes his fingers from her person before turning towards Draco. She has always been a brilliant actress. She is playing her part of an innocent little school girl very well, "- you would act as if you don't want it but at the same time you won't stop me at all. Whereas look at her."

She has changed their positions now. Valmont is against the railing and she is in front of him. As soon as he places a hand on her shoulder, she acts and her smile transforms into a smirk before she punches him right in his stomach, hard. He doubles over in pain.

Harry bursts into uncontrollable laughter. Beside him, Kathryn looks at him with cool eyes before stalking towards Valmont.

 _They are two of a kind_. Harry thinks before walking towards Draco as well.

XXXX

Please review


	4. Insulted

**_Chapter-4_ **

**_Insulted_ **

Kathryn's presence doesn't ease Sebastian's mounting fury and nor does the fact that Potter is smirking at them. Never has anybody behaved like this in front of Sebastian or Kathryn before and he does not like this cocky attitude. Potter walks confidently towards them and wraps his hands around Draco's middle, his lips on her neck. The blond's furious eyes are fixed on Sebastian.

"Always such a brute Draco." Potter mutters, his body pressing against Draco's back.

The blond is stunning. Sebastian can accept as much. With silver eyes, plump lips, flat stomach and long legs, she is practically sex on legs.

"Did you see him Potter? News flash, Valmont. I ain't Cecile and my father knows about my relationship."

Potter's hands is caressing her belly, his legs between hers. Her legs are long and beautiful. Sebastian wants to map them with his tongue.

He can only stare as Draco turns in Potter's arms and wraps her arms around his neck before standing on her toes. Potter pulls her into a passionate kiss, right in front of him, his hands resting possessively on her arse. Sebastian realizes that he hard and his trousers are feeling really uncomfortable right now.

"Let's leave, Sebastian." Kathryn says and Sebastian ignores her, instead looking into Potter's mocking green eyes. Even with their lips locked, his eyes are sneering at Sebastian. There is a challenge and a warning in his eyes for both Kathryn and him.

But they have always loved a challenge. So he smiles and pins his eyes on Draco's arse, caressing it with his eyes alone. He licks his lips suggestively and points his hand on Draco's skirt. It only lifts a little bit. Draco doesn't even notice. Potter's glare intensifies before vanishing all together.

Sebastian freezes when green eyes sparkle wickedly and turn towards Kathryn. She is not looking at either of them, instead looking at the crowd of students downstairs. Sebastian can see an embarrassed frown on her face. The fact that he angry on Kathryn's behalf as well only serves to annoy him to no end.

Potter pulls back from the kiss and breathes heavily before placing his cheeks on Draco's shoulder. His lips upturn in a slow and lazy smirk and his green eyes darken as they rove over Kathryn's entire body. They stop at Sebastian's blue ones and then turn back towards Kathryn.

"Harry. What are you doing?" Draco asks sharply and pulls back from his embrace, her eyes guarded. She shifts to stand beside Potter and tries to talk him into stopping whatever he is planning by murmuring softly, "Leave them be Harry."

Potter doesn't reply. He only wraps a hand around Draco's shoulder, his eyes sneering at Sebastian before turning towards her. He places his index finger very gently on her plump lips and caresses them, murmuring softly and playfully, "Shhhhhhhhh. Let me play. It's been such a long time."

It's not that Sebastian can't sleep with any girl in Manhattan. It's more of the fact that Draco has become a challenge for him and he wants her to chose him over Potter.

Kathryn blinks and turns around at Potter's soft voice. Her eyes widen with shock as she is lifted up in the air.

"Put her down." Sebastian warns Potter and points his own hand towards her, trying to bring her down but he is unable to do it. Apparently, his magic is simply not enough to overpower Potter's. No matter what Sebastian does, he can't bring her back.

XXXX

"Harry. leave them be." Draco mutters sharply at Harry as the first button of Kathryn's shirt pops open. Her eyes shoot wider when it happens and she tries to cast spells on herself to make a retreat to the floor. But all in vain. To say that she is furious will be an understatement. She is beyond furious. She wants to hurt Potter for how he is embarrassing her. No one, absolutely no one messes with Kathryn Merteuil.

Harry's sneering eyes are boring in Sebastian's and Kathryn yells at the bastard, "Put. me. down. right away." but to no avail. To her utter horror, the students standing down are starting to look at them now. This is just a cherry on the top of what happened yesterday. The mocking, sneering and smirking will become tenfold now.

She grimaces helplessly when, her shirt pulls out from shirt. She tries to prevent it but she can't.

"Put her down Potter." Sebastian murmurs dangerously and Potter twists his hand lazily.

"Harry just stop." Malfoy snaps at him, her hand ready but Potter is staring into Sebastian's eyes.

Kathryn places her hand on her mouth as her body slowly turns. Just when her body is parallel to the floor, Malfoy snarls "Merlin. Stop this." and suddenly, her body drops unceremoniously on the floor, her dress rumpled and her hair all over her face.

"You are no fun Draco. Too charitable." He whines at his girlfriend and Kathryn stares at his smirking eyes in disbelief before picking herself up.

"Consider this a warning Valmont." Potter warns. Both his eyes and voice seem deadly at this moment. He pays no heed to Kathryn's glare or Sebastian's fury who, for once, stays quiet, his blue eyes blazing with the desire to win the unspoken challenge. Kathryn can clearly see that Sebastian will stop at nothing to win their bet now which delights her.

"Let's go Draco." Potter murmurs, his green eyes on his girlfriend and Malfoy shakes her head. Her voice is exasperated as she mutters, "Go on. Wait for me in the canteen. I hate eating all that rubbish but we have to manage today."

Potter smiles and presses his lips on her forehead before fixing his eyes on Kathryn's shirt. Kathryn almost jumps in surprise when another button pops open.

"Harry, just go. Leave them be, all right. I will ask them to keep away." Malfoy snaps at him. To her surprise, Potter salutes his girlfriend before winking at Kathryn and hopping off, humming a tune under his breath as if nothing of importance happened.

Sebastian is practically vibrating with fury beside Kathryn. 

"Look." Malfoy starts. She has backed off and is leaning against the opposite wall now. Her eyes are annoyed as she speaks.

XXXX

"I am giving you a piece of advice. Stay away from us. It might seem so but Harry is not a saint. On contrary, he can be quite heartless when it comes to me. You will not even know what hit you and you will already be ruined. He has a history of making guys who flirt needlessly with me pay." She murmurs and Sebastian smiles at her, "Oh! So you need permission from your boyfriend to make friends."

"Darling." She starts and Sebastian stares in surprise. Her lips upturn in a smile and he realizes that he really wants to kiss her.

"I don't need permission from anyone at all. You don't exactly want to befriend me. Fucking is all you want. Don't think that I don't notice your eyes undressing me. Believe me, you don't want to mess with us. I am way out of your league. I love him and will not leave him, not matter what happens. We have a history together and you are no match for him." She finishes and pulls away before continuing, "Now, I must take my leave. We won't be so charitable next time." She starts walking away and Sebastian glares at nothing in particular but then her voice reaches them again, "Oh, I almost forgot."

Her eyes are on Kathryn now. They are laughing at her. Her silver eyes are really expressive and Sebastian can only imagine how dark and lust driven they will become when he pounds mercilessly into her. 

"Did you enjoy getting him off Kathryn. You are not the first one you know. Don't think that he is interested, He was irritated and bored. That's the only reason he let you touch him. You will only get yourself in trouble if you play games with him. Nothing escapes him you know. He will know what you are doing and will let things accumulate. Then one day, he will just explode and will make you suffer." She speaks in a matter of fact voice and Kathryn, being Kathryn smiles before mocking her, "You know what I think. I think that you are jealous."

Draco raises one delicate eyebrow and whispers in a soft voice, "Jealous. Of you. You think too highly of yours."

This being said, she whirls around and leaves. Kathryn looks at him and smiles.

"I think that I hit a nerve. She was jealous and I think we have a weapon now."

"Indeed." Sebastian smirks at her and pulls her in his embrace.

XXX

TBC 

A/N: Hey I have posted a new Cruel Intentions fic today, 'Love Forever'. The story five years hence, the only difference being that Sebastian has been in coma during that period. The story starts when he wakes up. Go and have a look at it. Ta


End file.
